As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are often used in the entertainment industry. As a specific example, optical media has often been used to store audio and visual information. For instance, Compact Disc (CD) optical media, which interact with an infrared laser to store and read information, are commonly used to store music and/or other data. Similarly, Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) optical media, which interact with a red laser to store and read information, are commonly used to store movies for commercial sale, as well as other data. Recently, a new type of optical medium has been developed that uses a blue laser to read and write information, such as with the Blu-ray Disc (BD) or High Definition DVD specifications, for example. One advantage of blue laser media is that the smaller wavelength of the blue laser compared with the infrared and red lasers allows greater storage density for blue laser optical media. The greater storage media provides capacity to hold feature length High Definition movies and support desirable additional features, such as functions controlled by BD-Java (BD-J) applications running in connection with a Blu-ray Disc per the Blu-ray specification.
Such additional features may include user interactivity that allows a viewer of the blue laser media to download of promotional and other content from content providers. Content downloaded in connection with the blue laser media may often be High Definition content, and thus may include a file with a very large size. Using traditional download mechanisms, a download of files associated with these additional features may take a significant amount of time, thus negatively affecting the viewer experience.